Preguntas
by Lis Phantomhive
Summary: Cuando Karin se enteró de que cierto shinigami, capitán de la décima división estaba en su mundo tras muchos años de no haberlo visto. Una simple pregunta comenzó a rondar su mente ¿Cómo pedirle que platicaran un rato? One-shot


_**Disclaimer: Bleach, no nos pertenece. Es propiedad de su creador, Tite Kubo**_

* * *

Karin Kurosaki, observó a lo lejos a ese cierto shinigami de blanco cabello y ojos turquesa que había conocido tantos años atrás. _« ¿Le creció el cabello? ¿Está más alto? » _Se golpeó mentalmente al preguntarse aquellas cosas, sí, tal vez se veía diferente a como lo había visto antes pero vamos, ¿Por qué habría de importarle?

Lo observó caminar por los pasillos con aquella chica extravagante que se había presentado como Rangiku Matsumoto, teniente del joven shinigami, siguiéndole de cerca ¿Tendrían alguna misión? Decidió dejar de enfocarse en aquello y finalizar su día escolar para después ir a jugar futbol un rato con sus amigos.

— ¡Karin! ¿Has visto que Toshiro volvió? — Kei le gritó en cuanto entraron al parque.

—Sí… Lo vi — Karin rápidamente dejó caer el balón, dando a entender que no estaba muy entusiasta en hablar de ello.

Tras unas horas de jugar Karin se despidió de sus amigos y echó a andar con camino a su casa — Parece que todo mundo quiere hablar de él… — Suspiró mientras pateaba una piedra.

Finalmente llegó a su casa, Yuzu terminaba de hacer la comida, su padre no estaba por ningún lugar visible e Ichigo seguramente aun no llegaba — Estoy en casa, Yuzu — Dijo quitándose los zapatos.

— ¡Karin-chan! — Yuzu le sonrió desde la cocina — ¿Sucede algo? Te noto extraña.

—Nada en especial — Se alzó de hombros mientras caminaba a su habitación. El capitán no abandonaba su cabeza y antes de si quiera procesarlo completamente, abrió la boca de nuevo — ¿Cómo le preguntarías a un chico pasar un rato conversando?

— ¿Eh? — Yuzu asomó rápidamente la cabeza por la puerta y sonrió — ¡Karin-chan quiere andar con un chico!

—Yuzu…

—Pues, tienes que ser sincera, romántica dile que quisieras conocerlo mejor y que quieres hablar con él — Yuzu levantó un dedo mientras explicaba — Compórtate de manera amable y verás cómo sale todo bien.

—Mejor olvídalo… — ¿Romántica? Esas palabras simplemente no rimaban con su personalidad _« ¿Por qué diablos no solo olvido esto y ya? » _Esta vez, el golpe si fue físico, esperando que con eso cesaran sus desvaríos.

Sin embargo no fue así.

—Ichi-nii, vi a Toshiro y su teniente por la escuela… ¿Están en otra misión? — Sí, se halló a si misma preguntándole a su hermano quien comía alegremente con su novia, Rukia, a su lado.

—Ah sí, Rukia, tu sabes más de eso — Le miró seriamente — ¿Por qué te llama la atención Toshiro?

—No la molestes — Rukia le dio un codazo — El capitán Hitsugaya fue enviado a analizar un reiatsu que apareció por esta zona, nada grave pero el comandante prefirió analizarlo.

—Gracias… — Sonrió levemente a Rukia quien se la devolvió, quería irse a tirar de un precipicio por preguntar aquellas cosas y más por la mirada asesina que Ichigo le enviaba.

Tras la comida, Karin se encontró a solas con Yuzu y Rukia, Ichigo había ido por algo mientras que su padre había ido a atender una emergencia menor en la clínica.

—Rukia-san… ¿Cómo le pediste a Ichi-nii a salir? — Con un plato en manos, la pregunta salió sola de su boca.

—Sólo le dije que quería hablar con él y lo jalé, tienes que ser fuerte y dura para que entiendan — Rukia sonrió al ver el ligero sonrojo adornando las mejillas de la joven pero dijo con convicción.

—Ya veo… Tiene sentido — Se rascó la cabeza mientras analizaba las palabras dichas por ella.

Yuzu rio levemente y Rukia asintió con confidencia — Se firme y directa para que sepan quién eres.

**[…]**

—Realmente no tiene sentido — Murmuró mientras caminaba por la calle, su mochila colgando de su hombro se mecía de un lado a otro suavemente.

La noche anterior, antes de caer dormida, se la había pasado pensando en las contestaciones de Rukia y Yuzu, ambas eran tan contradictorias entre sí que no tenía una pista de qué era lo que tenía que ser en realidad. ¿Firme o directa? ¿Fuerte o amable? Cosas tan contrarias no podían ser unidas bajo ninguna forma. Lo que tenía planeado era conversar un rato con el capitán de la décima división, un tiempo para comentar lo que habían pasado en esos 3 años que no se habían visto, sólo eso. Aunque era cierto que había tenido que tener aproximadamente tres horas de debate consigo mismo para por fin decir que sí le importabaconocer qué había sido de él en esos años.

—¡Karin-chan! — Escuchó una entusiasta voz detrás de ella — ¿Cómo estás?

Orihime Inoue venía corriendo hacia ella con un Ulquiorra Cifer siendo jalado tras de ella, su seria expresión permanecía inalterable pese a su situación.

—Orihime-san — Karin le sonrió — Bien, dentro de lo que cabe — Se rascó la cabeza, recordando lo que había estado pensando antes de su aparición.

— ¡Me alegra mucho! — Orihime sonrió — ¿Sabías que vino Nemu-chan? Ishida-kun está muy feliz — Aplaudió lo mejor que pudo con la mano de Ulquiorra entre la suya — Aunque sólo había pasado un mes de que no se habían visto, se sintió como más tiempo más.

Karin ladeo la cabeza, tal vez Orihime podía dar más claridad en lo que cruzaba por su mente — Orihime-san… Me preguntaba… ¿Cómo se le preguntaría a un chico el querer hablar?

— ¿Oh? Karin-chan, me alegra que por fin te interese eso — Orihime sonrió de nuevo, haciendo que Ulquiorra mirara con curiosidad a ambos — Pues, tienes que ser cuidadosa, los hombres necesitan que les expliques con cuidado lo que pasa — Levantó el puño como si estuviese explicando algo sumamente delicado — Tienes que ser muy, muy delicada con lo que dices y haces, explicarte completamente con cada cosa.

—Oh… Muy cierto — Por fuera sonrió, por dentro, solamente se agravó el torbellino de ideas que tenía antes — Muchas gracias.

— ¡Mucha suerte! — le sonrió entusiasta mientras emprendía su camino hacia la escuela, Ulquiorra la miró con curiosidad de nuevo para después devolver la mirada a su mujer.

—Cada quien parece tener una percepción diferente — Dijo con un suspiro, ahora, parecía que tenía que explicar perfectamente lo que quería, como si le hablara a un niño — Sólo es una conversación normal… sólo eso — O por lo menos, eso se decía.

Las clases pasaron más rápido de lo que esperaba y en algún momento captó de nuevo el destello del cabello blanco del chico pasando por afuera de su salón. Suponía que en el final del día podría interceptarlo y plantearle la idea de conversar un rato.

— ¿Karin Kurosaki-san? — Una tímida voz la llamó.

-Ah sí, soy yo — La joven que estaba delante de ella tenía cabello negro con violeta y los ojos profundamente verdes, vestía el uniforme típico de la escuela de su hermano.

—Soy Kurotsuchi Nemu — Hizo una leve inclinación frente a ella — Nos conocimos un tiempo atrás.

— ¡Oh cierto! — Karin recordó, aquella joven era la novia de Ishida Uryuu, otro amigo de su hermano, la había conocido en una de las tantas visitas de los shinigami a su hermano — Disculpa, últimamente tengo la cabeza en otro lado.

—No hay problema — Nemu contestó con una leve sonrisa — Ichigo Kurosaki estaba buscándote para entregarte esto, nos dividió a todos para buscarte.

—Gracias… Es increíble que Ichi-nii no recuerde mi salón, se lo dije a penas antier — Karin tomó la hoja que le extendía — Disculpa las molestias que te causó.

—No fue molestia — Nemu se inclinó nuevamente — Ten un buen día.

—Gracias, igualmente — Karin estaba por volver a su salón cuando la idea la atacó nuevamente — ¡Nemu-san! Disculpa… ah… ¿Podría preguntarte algo?

—Claro, será un placer ayudar — Nemu se detuvo y se acercó nuevamente a ella.

—Uhm… ¿Cómo le puedo pedir a un chico un momento? — Cambió la manera de preguntar, tal vez era ella la que no preguntaba bien.

—Pedírselo normalmente, sólo decir que quieres hacer y ya — Nemu dijo con tranquilidad — No hay nada que pensar más que lo que se dirá.

—Cierto… — Murmuró mientras levantaba la cabeza — Gracias, disculpa por quitarte el tiempo.

—Para nada, me alegra poder ayudar — Sonrió la teniente antes de empezar a caminar por el pasillo.

Hasta ahora, era la respuesta más… diferente de las que había recibido de parte de todos. Caminó hasta su salón y se dejó caer pesadamente sobre su banca _« ¿Por qué pido consejos para empezar? Solamente debería de ir y decirle, nada más… No es gran ciencia, ¿Por qué tengo que darle tantas vueltas al asunto? »_ No sabía porque de momento le preocupaba tanto el cómo pedirle al shinigami, si podían hablar o no. ¿Desde cuándo le preocupaba tanto su manera de hablar? Ella no era así, ¿por qué se sentía extraña al tratar ese tema?

Agitó la cabeza cuando el profesor de la última clase entró, tenía aproximadamente una hora para pensar en cómo sería el encuentro.

Rápidamente guardó sus cosas en su mochila y salió del salón, ignorando los gritos de confusión y preguntas que sus amigos le lanzaron, caminó rápidamente por los pasillos, fijándose en cada salón por si lograba verlo pero no había rastro de él, cuando llegó al último salón antes de la puerta suspiró, seguramente se habría ido ya. Toda la bola confusa de pensamientos que había tenido desde ayer y las humillantes preguntas que le había hecho a toda mujer que conocía, habían valido para nada. Suspirando de nuevo, echó su mochila por encima de su hombro y caminó hacia la salida.

—Hey, Karin — La voz la hizo congelarse en su sitio, giró lentamente para quedar de frente.

—T-Toshiro, hola — Sonrió torpemente al capitán de ojos turquesa, en efecto, su cabello era más grande y ahora le cubría parcialmente el ojo.

—Tanto tiempo ha pasado — Dijo con calma mientras echaba un vistazo al campo de futbol.

—Así es, mucho tiempo — Era momento, ¿Ruda o amable? ¿Indiferente o entusiasta? ¿Explicativa o simplemente directa? Analizó rápidamente todas las respuestas dadas por ellas en su cabeza, intentando armar la más apropiada, después de unos segundos abrió la boca, sólo para ser interrumpida por él.

— ¿Te gustaría dar un paseo para ponernos al corriente?

Así de simple.

Karin se encontró con las palabras atoradas en la garganta, Toshiro le sonreía genuinamente mientras la miraba a los ojos, esos grandes ojos clavándose en los suyos. No pudo evitar reír, se había matado pensando en algo que él había dicho de una manera tan simple.

—Me encantaría.

Sonrió al igual que él, echaron a andar por el camino que antes habían recorrido después de derrotar a aquel hollow.

—Te vez… bien — Toshiro dijo ladeando la cabeza para que no fuera completamente visible el color que subió a su rostro.

—Tú también… — Karin hizo lo mismo.

* * *

**¡HitsuKarin de corazón! **

**Adoro esta pareja que, aunque son de relleno, logró atraparme bastante y que siempre preferiré por encima del HitsuHina, simplemente no me llama. **

**Pues bien, la historia llegó de momento y, a pesar de estar sufriendo con lo que pasa con Toshiro en el manga, me decidí a hacerla n_n**

**Espero les haya gustado y me disculpen si en algunos momento ambos se ven un poco fuera de personaje. Hago mención de mis otras tres parejas favoritas de Bleach **_**(IchiRuki, UlquiHime e IshiNemu)**_**, que desarrollo en **_**(Momento de auto propaganda)**_** mi fic titulado, "El enemigo llamado amor"**

**Agradeceré un comentario con su opinión.**

_**Sayone!**_

* * *

_**3 de Agosto del 2014**_


End file.
